


I Have Good News and Bad News

by AJuicyContradiction



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJuicyContradiction/pseuds/AJuicyContradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured Peter stumbles into Wade's apartment, the infamously immature Deadpool steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Format of the white/yellow boxes based on another fic

{yellow box (inner thoughts}

[white box (voice of reason)]

It wasn’t that strange that Peter Parker was at his apartment, he was his boyfriend after all. He’d come by when the ‘rents were upset or when a Spidey gig hadn’t gone the way it should have, but he usually wasn’t this pale.

“Hey Pete, what’s up?” The merc said, looking over the boy.

{damn isn’t he cute in that uniform.}

[he’s bleeding dipshit, that’s not important right now.]

“Pete,” the older man exclaimed, grabbing Peter under his arms as he slumped to the floor. “What happened.”

“Nothing, just tired.” The boy mumbled.

{he’s acting weird}

[concussion or blood loss?]

“I’m gonna go ahead and call bullshit on that now, save us sometime.” Wade responded, setting Peter down on the couch.

“Maybe I got into a fight, there were…I don’t remember.” He said groggily, eyes fluttering closed

[definitely concussion]

{can we get some tacos?}

[shut up, don’t let him fall asleep]

“No, no,” Wade said frantically, shaking the boy awake. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I just, my stomach hurts.” Peter said, eye brows knitting together in confusion. He peeled his hands back to reveal a fleshy hole.

{It looks like a hamburger. Can we get a hamburger?}

[No, we have to go to the hospital. He could die.]

{That’s no good, we like Peter; and tacos. Can we make a Peter taco?}

“Ok, buddy,” Wade said, stepping back to get a better look at the wound, “we’re going to the hospital, now.”

“Wade my Dad’s-” Peter slurred.

“I’ll call ‘em, they’ll be waiting for us there.” Wade assured, picking his boyfriend up and slamming the door to his apartment closed behind them.

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” he said.

{Tony Stark? That guy is awesome. Think he’d bring us some tacos?}

[He’s talking asshat, pay attention]

“-ade? Wade, it’s almost 3am, why are you bothering me?”

“Uh, I have good news and bad news.” He said slowly, eyes flickering over to Peter who was staring blankly out of the window, hands limp against the wound on his stomach.

{he looks sad}

[he’s still bleeding keep pressure on it]

“Well?” Tony asked, exasperated.

“Good news, is that you could save 15% on car insurance in just 15 minutes,” he said, grabbing Peter’s limp hand pressing it to the wound. “Bad news, Peter got messed up on a Spiderman gig, we’re on our way to the hospital now.”

“What happened?” The man cried, suddenly much more alert. Wade heard him call for Cap in the background.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure he has a concussion and he definitely has a gnarly tear on his stomach.”

“Ok, ok, we’ll meet you there, and he’d better be okay Wilson, I mean it.”

“Yes, sir.” He said softly. He even surprised himself with that last bit, “sir,” only Peter could get him to behave like a decent human being, who’da thunk.

[that’s not even a word]


	2. Chapter 2

Wade paced back and forth in the small waiting room he’d been lead to.

{Hot damn, that nurse had an epic rack.}

[Shut up]

The chairs, lined against all four walls, were stiff and cold, he knew because he tried all of them, the plastic white coffee table in the center was more comfortable. He was on his fifth loop around the small, painfully plain room when the doors burst open, Steve Rogers looked around, panicked, wearing pajama bottoms, a T-shirt and an overly large coat, none other than Tony Stark right behind him, brunette hair disheveled and falling into only slightly less wild eyes.

“Where is he,” Steve asked, breathless, “where’s Peter?”

Wade looked up, “They took him into the OR as soon as we came in, don’t worry, the doctors know not to take any blood samples for themselves,” he nodded, patting the gun in the pocket of his khaki cargo pants.

“They haven’t said anything?” Steve asked frantically, “If he’s okay, how bad the damage was? I swear Wilson-“

“They wouldn’t tell me anything else because I’m not immediate family.”

Steve groaned.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly, a firm hand pulling at his husband’s arm, “I’ll go talk to the doctor, why don’t you go call SHIELD about getting some nondisclosure contracts.” He suggested, pressing the black bar of an old StarkPhone into his hand.

“Right,” Steve breathed, “nondisclosure contracts. Coffee?”

“Two.” Tony said, nodding to Wade who was still walking in circles around this certainly less than sterile prison.

Steve sighed and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek before rushing out of the room, phone already to his ear. 

“No update,” Tony announced as he strode into the room, “he’s still in surgery, still stable.”

“Good,” Wade replied, eyes unfocused as he continued to pace the room.

“Wilson.”

“Sir?”

{Oooh, sir, being fancy now, aren’t we?}

[It’s Peter’s Dad, you know he thinks this is our fault]

{No way, we like Peter almost as much as we like Mexican food, especially tacos, oh god, can we get some tacos?}

[If we’re nice to Peter’s Dad we get to keep having sex with Peter]

{Yes sir}

“How’re you holding up?”

[How are we holding up? Does it matter?]

{Have we ever been asked that before?}

[I don’t think so.]

“Fine, I guess.” Wade replied, confused.

“Really? You’re boyfriend shows up at your door holding his guts in and you’re fine, because I can say from personal experience that you probably aren’t.”

{We’re fine, right?}

[We’re a little bit upset]

“Not fine, but having a panic attack right now won’t help Pete at all, right?” He paced, “How long has it been?”

“About an hour.”

“Fuck.” Wade groaned, all but collapsing into the chair next to Tony. “I just wish he’d be more careful, or at least call for back-up when he gets in over his head, you know?”

Tony smirked, “I do. He started all this when he was 15, you should have seen the shit he got himself into back then.”

“If this is what happens after 5 years of practice then I hate to imagine newbie Peter swinging across the city with faulty web-slinger things,” Wade grimaced.

“It definitely wasn’t-“

“Mr. Stark-Rogers?” An older man in light blue scrubs stood in the doorway, “Your son is in the recovery room. You can go see him if you like; I believe your husband is already there.”

Wade jumped up.

“No,” The doctor said, too quickly, “immediate family only for now, you can see him tomorrow.” He said, nodding to Wade.

Tony froze for a moment before turning back to Wade, “good thing you proposed to Pete last week isn’t it Wade?”

{WE DID WHAT NOW}

[We have a ring, I didn’t think we’d proposed though. Did we?]

{We were drunk for an hour last week, did we do it then?}

[No, the ring is still in our pocket.]

{Maybe Mr. Stark is just crazy, or on pot. Do you think he’d give us some of his pot? It’s probably Dr. Banner’s anyway.}

[He’s just getting you in to see Peter, he’s lying.]

{That’s a really good plan, why didn’t we think of that?}

[Answer, moron, they’re staring]

“Right,” Wade replied, snapping back into reality, “I did.”

The Doctor looked suspiciously between Tony and Wade.

“Fine then,” he said finally, “visiting hours end in 30 minutes,”

“We’ll be out by then.” Tony assured.

They walked side by side down the hall, pushing through the bustle of nurses and overtired interns. Tony grabbed Wade’s arm and pulled him to the side as they approached the recovery room.

“You know Steve doesn’t like you as much as I do.”

Wade’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, “Thanks?”

“Do not make me regret this.” Tony said quietly, “I know that you love Peter and I know that Peter loves you, that is the only reason why I temporarily got you engaged to my son.”

“Thanks.” Wade nodded.

“Okay,” Tony said, freezing when he cracked open the door.

“Don’t tell Steve how I got you back here though; he’ll put me on the couch for a week."


End file.
